onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Brutal Fiend! Eustass Kid
| Stamina1 = 10 | Battles1 = 7 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 1260 | Beli1 = 6360 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Brutal Fiend! Eustass Kid: Electromagnetic Field | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 15 | Battles2 = 7 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 2525 | Beli2 = 11850 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Brutal Fiend! Eustass Kid: Strong Magnetic Field | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 20 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 =Slot Restrictions: | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 3420 | Beli3 = 17150 | Title3 = Repel | Quest4 = Brutal Fiend! Eustass Kid: Critical Magnetic Field | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = Slot Restrictions: | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5745 | Beli4 = 28700 | Title4 = Rattling |Manuals = }} Notes * 1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulties. * Limited-Time Event. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals listed above. How to Beat Brutal Fiend! Eustass Kid FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information *Only and slots appear *Sub-boss Heat and Boss Kid have immunity *Heat reduces STR, DEX & QCK characters attack by 50 % for 10 turns **3900 damage, CD 1 *Kid locks middle row for 4 turns, and binds Captain's specials for 2 turns --> bring Robin 6+ to counter both **9000 damage on CD 2 **< 50 %: gives you badly matching orbs and shortens CD to 1 **< 20 %: cuts HP by 90 % and casts resilience buff *Secret Stage: Wire appears on a 2 turn cooldown. He has no preemptive effects or any HP % based effects that I'm aware of, and I don't know what he does after 2 turns, because I always defeat him before he attacks. Recommended Captains *Take a G4 Luffy as Friend captain, as well as yourself if you got him, the special takes more than 25 % of Kids health and makes all slots matching for a fighter crew *With Chopper Mask Defender of Peace on a full crew, you're guaranteed to always have matching orbs. *You can use Nico Robin Mil Fleurs Campo de Flores for healing, or Garp the Fist for plenty of HP since you don't get orbs. Recommended Support Units *Kid will bind your middle row characters for 4 turns and special bind your captain and friend captain for 3 turns, so 5+ Robin placed on the bottom row is very helpful. *If you don't have Chopper Mask, you can use Duval Straw Hat Pirates Conspirator to have all matching orbs on a team if you have him. Recommended Sockets *Anti-Bind sockets paired with a bind remover in the bottom row that gives you a total of at least 4 turns of bind removal. *Auto-Heal is helpful since you won't get any orbs. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough